


69

by ragingrainbow



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Ficlet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-18
Updated: 2013-01-18
Packaged: 2017-11-25 22:59:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/643875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragingrainbow/pseuds/ragingrainbow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Gerard’s currently lining Frank up on the bed, taking his time, dropping warm kisses all over Frank’s body as he works . He always does it like this, as if </i>Frank<i> is art in himself, this fucked up person that Frank is.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	69

**Author's Note:**

> So, I noticed the other day that I had 69 posted works. It felt right to write a little 69 fic to celebrate...
> 
> Thanks to Seyren for the beta/brain picking/fixing/handholding/whatever this relationship should be called. ^^

Sometimes, Gerard treats sex as if it’s art. 

At first, it amused and frustrated Frank in equal parts, this deliberate arranging and setting up. Frank really just wanted to get to the _fucking_. 

But Frank has learned to enjoy it, to shift a fraction of an inch closer to the window so the sun falls nicely across his chest, or align his body with Gerard’s just right. It’s what makes sex with Gerard something special, something Frank feels he is lucky to be a part of. 

Gerard’s currently lining Frank up on the bed, taking his time, dropping warm kisses all over Frank’s body as he works . He always does it like this, as if _Frank_ is art in himself, this fucked up person that Frank is . 

Art can be fucked up, of course. 

The kind of art Frank is can also be _fucked_. 

Which is the part Gerard gets to eventually, once he has Frank laid out on his back, panting and ready for whatever Gerard has planned. He moans when Gerard’s dick slides into his mouth, warm and heavy. The angle is just right so the time Gerard took arranging them was definitely worth it. 

Frank slides his tongue over Gerard’s dick before sucking hard, whimpering when Gerard imitates him. It becomes a back and forth play for a while, a little like making music, riffing off each other. 

It slowly turns into more of a competition, bodies trembling as they get closer. Each determined to make the other climax first. Frank adds his hands, which is maybe not really fair since Gerard can’t do the same. But then Gerard adds a light scrape of teeth, just the way Frank likes it, and any guilt Frank might have felt is lost. 

They can’t tell in the end, who comes first. Maybe they really do come together, like two halves of a whole.


End file.
